Embodiments of the invention relate generally to data processing and communications services, and more particularly, to a method, system, and storage medium for implementing intelligent team management services.
Various organizational capabilities are provided by software products on the market. For example, file management features are typically included with word processing applications, and group classifications are provided by email and personal information management applications. Group classifications refer to designated selections of individuals to which, e.g., a communication may be directed via the email application. These features are often very helpful to application users that desire assistance in the management of organizational activities.
Additional organizational functionality is desirable, however, for application users who manage a variety of data that needs to be provided to individuals or groups of individuals. For example, it would be desirable to associate information or content items with selected individuals or groups such that up-to-date content is always available to the appropriate individuals, even when a targeted group of individuals changes over time.